The present invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a headlamp which has a gas discharge lamp and a front plate which covers the light exit opening of the headlamp.
Such a headlamp is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift 35 19 611. This headlamp has a reflector into which a gas discharge lamp is inserted as a light source. The light exit opening of the headlamp is covered with a front plate. Apart from visible light, the gas discharge lamp also transmits light in the UV wavelength region of high intensity. This UV light is, on the one hand, noxious and, on the other hand, can destroy plastics and glass. The heat radiation of the gas discharge lamp is substantially smaller in comparison with an incandescent lamp so that moisture which has penetrated the headlamp or has been precipitated on the front plate does not dry and moisture which has frozen onto the front plate does not thaw. In addition, under certain circumstances the light transmitted by the gas discharge lamp has an excessively high blue fraction.